Dolphins
by BlurtItAllOut
Summary: A blast from the past, when a friend you've lost all touch with suddenly fills your wide screen, and you wonder whatever happened to him during the last years? A one shot where we learn more about what happened to David Karofsky after season 3.


**AN: This one shot came to me, demanding to be written. I've been re-watching season 3, and it kept bugging me that we really didn't know what happened to David Karofsky in the end, just some vague suggestions and dreams on his behalf. I felt cheated for a nice closure, and in the Graduation-episode we got to see the plans and futures for so many of the Glee-kids we've grown to love. And, although it's been a hate and love-relationship between him and us, I still wanted to know what the future held for Dave. I needed to see how he was doing. So, one night, he popped up, and told me parts of his story. I'm hereby sharing it with you as well.**

**So, as a non-American, non-sport-interested author, I'll admit that I chose which team Dave's playing for just because it has an awesome name. For all I know, it can be the worst team for him, and they can be as successful as the Titans were under Coach Ken Tanaka. But just… Accept that it is what I claim it to be, OK? Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but enjoy borrowing the characters to play with.**

* * *

"I hate you," Kurt murmurs drowsily, still descending from his orgasmic high, and lolling his head to the side away from his husband's spit slick erection swaying in front of his face.

"I know you do," Blaine murmurs back, circling his rim gently with a finger, and lapping his tongue carefully along his sensitive softening length to clean him thoroughly. "You've always been a sore loser."

"It is the season premiere of _Project Runway_," Kurt scoffs. "That's not just some arbitrary loss."

"Do I need to remind you who invented the rules of this game?" Blaine smirks, poking him in the ribs.

"I thought it was a game I couldn't lose," Kurt whines. "You're usually really fond of my mouth," he pouts.

"Oh, I'm more than just _fond_ of your mouth," Blaine teases as he spins around in the bed to be face to face with his still flushed and debauched husband. "If I remember the scores correctly, you've won nine out of twelve games."

"And you only ever win when you add that finger," Kurt pouts. "I can't understand why I never remember to do the same."

"You're adorable," Blaine grins, leaning in to plant a big, wet kiss on his lips, with a loud moah-sound.

"But today is important," Kurt continues to whine. "I even jerked off earlier to make sure I'd win this round," he admits, and Blaine finds his blushing as adorable and cute as when they were 17 years old.

"I know, darling. The opening game of the football season is important to me, though. That's why I used the same strategy as you."

"You cheated?" Kurt glares at him.

"You jerked off too, and we've never stated anywhere in the rules that pre-gaming isn't allowed."

"So this is it?" Kurt moans resigned.

"Yup," Blaine beams, popping the P. "The rules clearly states that whoever comes first loses the TV-privileges, and will have to TiVo their desired program."

"Let me help you finish off, at least," Kurt offers, shuffling closer to the other man, and kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"I'd take you up on that offer anytime, but the game starts in two minutes," Blaine smiles bashfully, kissing Kurt fully on the mouth.

"So we've become that couple," Kurt sighs melodramatically, "that'd rather watch football than have sex?"

"If it were up to you, we'd be watching questionable fashion in fifteen minutes," Blaine quips back. "And if I'm not mistaken, you just came. Football _and_ sex, wee!" Blaine grins and makes jazz hands as he climbs out of bed to get dressed.

Kurt mumbles something unintelligible under his breath.

"And to think you once actually went on a football game with me…" Blaine tuts, and jumps on one leg while pulling his pants on.

"Yeah, to support my girls, and after declaring that I love scarves," Kurt replies dryly, climbing out of bed as well.

"Because you couldn't admit to love _me_ yet," Blaine smiles widely, looking as smitten with him as he confessed to be shortly after that particular game.

"Maybe," Kurt murmurs against Blaine's lips. "Possibly," he whispers and nibbles on Blaine's lower lip. "Absolutely," he concludes, and kisses his husband firmly.

Blaine kisses him once more, quickly, before pulling his Buckeyes sweater over his head and skipping out to their living room on bare feet. Kurt rolls his eyes, good-naturedly. He can't really feel like he lost, after receiving that mind blowing orgasm. And he knows that Blaine will make sure to get _Project Runway_ nailed to their hard disk, and they will watch it eagerly together tomorrow. Today, Blaine will get to see the football season opening show on TV. His love for football remains intact, but it's quite bearable. He usually doesn't watch more than a game a week when Kurt's home, with their busy schedules and compromises regarding the TV. But for some reason the opening show and games was something he just wouldn't miss out on.

He briefly wonders if he should retreat to their study to rehearse his lines or if he should be a doting husband that prepares snacks for his love. Their horizontal duel had taken somewhat longer than expected, and Blaine won't be able to see the TV from the kitchen and thus miss the first ten minutes. Which probably are crucial for the happiness of mankind or something equally important.

He bends down to peck Blaine's left cheek as he passes him on his way to the kitchen. Blaine looks up at him immediately, and quickly takes his hand to hold firmly.

"I love you," he says softly, and Kurt's heart still skips a beat at hearing those three powerful words.

"Love you too," he responds breathlessly, feeling almost as overwhelmed and giddy as he did that afternoon at the Lima Bean after a disastrous Nationals competition in New York. And here they are, five years later, living in said city, married for almost a year, and still bursting out into random maniac giggle attacks at the though of them doing it; they got out of Ohio, and they made it. They're _happy_.

Kurt effectively and precisely slices a cucumber and three carrots in suitable sticks, prepares a garlic dip, opens a bag of Blaine's favourite chips, and takes a cold beer out of the refrigerator. Because that single beer apparently is part of the ritual and traditions when the NFL season kicks off.

He places it all on a tray he carries in to Blaine. As he lowers it carefully down on the coffee table, he risks a quick kiss to his husband's lips. Said husband hums in approval, and smiles fondly at him. Kurt can't help but mirror the smile as he retreats to their study. He has an entirely new musical to get under his skin. Blaine is casted as the lead, and Kurt always learns the lines so he can help him rehearse. It's the least he can do, after all the times he's made Blaine model outfits for him. Besides, his inner actor isn't dead, and it's fun to get to play different parts in their living room, some of them even before the opening show.

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine yells frantically at the same time as Kurt's phone starts ringing _Teenage Dream_. The desperation and urgency in Blaine's call – both the vocal and the telephonical – makes Kurt leap to action, and he's in their living room within seconds.

"What?" he shrieks, looking for any sign of distress on his husband's face, body, hands, whatever. He completely ignores the TV, and has only got eyes for the love of his life.

"Look…" Blaine exhales, pointing at their wide screen. His voice is a mixture of excitement, surprise, shock, anger, disbelief.

Kurt turns around, only to see the big TV-screen filled with a face he hasn't seen in… What? Four years? He slowly sinks down in the couch, and Blaine wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer.

"Turn up the volume," Kurt whispers hoarsely.

The first game has ended, and while waiting for the second to begin, the sports commentators are presenting important players, team changes, coach strategies, some gossip, and other sports related news Kurt really couldn't care less about. But right now, the face of David Karofsky is filling most of their accent wall in the living room.

Blaine's free hand grabs Kurt's right hand, and clutches to him as the headline of this segment flashes across the screen.

_NFL-player out of the locker_

"Really clever word play," Kurt absentmindedly snorts, and tries to grasp what Dave is telling the interviewer.

"I'm tired of hiding, and I'm tired of feeling I have to be ashamed of myself," he says. His voice is the same as in high school, but his face looks more mature. More chiselled, he's lost some baby fat, and his dark expression seems to have softened. "My fiancé's name is Matthew. So what? It doesn't influence how I play football. In fact, being true to myself makes me happier, and that makes me a better player."

Blaine pulls Kurt even closer, nuzzling his hair gently, _needing_ to feel his husband, but eyes never straying away from the screen.

"You're Miami Dolphins' new right guard this season, and they bought you for a record breaking amount of money. Did they know you are gay?" the interviewer asks, and some statistics on money transactions for players the last season flashes across the screen.

"The manager and coach knew," David confirms. "We've had a team meeting to prepare this announcement, and I hope the guys have my back," he says soberly.

"For the viewers who have recently joined us, we're talking with Miami Dolphins' David Karofsky, who's the first NFL player to come out as gay while still being an active and successful player," the woman says directed to the camera, before turning towards David again. "Do you think this will change anything?"

"I'd like to answer 'no', but I'm not that naïve. I can only hope that some of the changes will be positive," he says seriously, and Kurt thinks he can see a flash of fear in his eyes.

"Why are you deciding to come out now?"

"I spent most of high school in the closet, and it was a… rough experience. Some gay friends of mine helped me a lot to come to terms with who I am and what would make me happy in life back then. They were really courageous by being out and openly dating each other in high school in Ohio, and have been my role models. Now it's about time I'm trying for some bravery as well, and come out in a field where being gay is a microscopic minority. If I can be somebody's role model, that's great. But I'm mostly doing this for me and Matt."

Blaine gives Kurt's hand a squeeze, and he all but climbs on to Blaine's lap.

"You're crying, love," Blaine coos, wiping a tear off of Kurt's cheek.

Kurt only nods dumbly against Blaine's chest.

His phone alerts him of an incoming text, and he automatically reaches out for it.

_Now Santana has an ex boyfriend that's a dolphin too! :D Britt-Britt_

Kurt chuckles at the text, and lets Blaine read it.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Kurt murmurs, flipping his pillow over to the cooler side.

"I thought you were the bravest person I'd ever meet when you accepted the crown at your Junior prom. But this…"

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, and thinks about the confused and scared Dave who'd been coronated Prom King the same night.

"I… I need to find him," Kurt swallows heavily. "I need to see him. Talk to him. I need to know he isn't alone with this."

"We'll start looking for him first ting tomorrow," Blaine promises, kissing Kurt's left temple. He curls up to be the little spoon, held firmly by Kurt. He doesn't let go of Blaine all night, as if holding tight to his husband will keep Dave safe as well.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine makes them breakfast while Kurt powers up the laptop. The first place he checks is Facebook, but Dave's old profile from high school has been deleted. He types his name in the search bar, and gets several hits. Less than 24 hours later, they've already managed to make fan sides for Dave, but there are also some hate pages created. Kurt doesn't even think, but reports those pages to the administrators automatically. He finds a generic page for Dave, but it's all about football and may have been made by his manager or the Dolphins, or whatever. It's not a place to get in personal contact with him.

Kurt tries looking for him through other names; maybe he still has a private account for friends and family. What did he tell Kurt they called him at Scandals that time? Bear Cub? Kurt tries different varieties of Bear Karofsky, Cubby Karofsky, David Bear. He gets hits, for sure, but nobody seems to be _his_ Dave Karofsky.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"I doubt he still has the same phone number, it's been years since I talked with him."

"Some people insist on keeping the same number for eternity," Blaine winks, and OK, some people do. Some people have friends like Rachel Berry, who is afraid of changing her number in case someone from the past suddenly wants to contact her to offer her a glorious part. She'd made Kurt swear one drunken night to never ever change his number as well, in case that's what would sabotage their impending success.

Sobered up, Kurt had been pretty sure that if he was so desperately wanted as a designer, they would try more than just one telephone number before giving up. But sometimes it was easier to go with Rachel's superstitious insanity, than question and challenge it.

"_The number is no longer in use_," Kurt parrots with a nasal, squealing voice, and throws his phone on the couch.

Blaine sits down next to him, offering him one of the tall glasses with Sunday-breakfast-strawberry-banana-smoothie, and rainbow coloured straws he'd bought with excitement and enthusiasm at a summer market.

"You'll find him," he says encouragingly, hugging him sideways. "I'll help you make a list of every probable and insane way to get in touch with him."

"And when it comes to developing improbable ideas, I'm married to a champ," Kurt smirks.

* * *

When they finally go to bed that night, they've called every single member of New Directions during Kurt's senior year. It had been a nice evening, catching up with old friends and swallow some embarrassment of how difficult it turned out to be to pick up the phone and call once in a while. Blaine and Kurt now know more about their old friends than what you can read from random Facebook updates.

But nobody was still in touch with Dave. After he transferred for his senior year, he shut out anybody that had anything to do with McKinley except for Kurt and Blaine. Even Santana; his old beard and co-founder of the The Bully Whips, hadn't heard from him in a long time.

Puck had suggested calling Coaches Sylvester and Beiste, which wasn't a bad idea at all. Sue was the kind of woman who could have anybody's phone number in her book, and Beiste was soft-hearted enough to stay in touch with her former players. Kurt stuck a post-it to the bathroom mirror to remind him to call the two ladies first thing next morning.

They'd called his manager, who promised to give Dave their number, but seemed so distracted and busy Blaine doubted he'd gotten the urgency of his message through.

For kicks, they'd searched for Matthew Karofsky, but of course Dave's fiancé didn't share his last name yet – and who knew if he ever would? Maybe Dave would take his? Or they'd stick with their own? Or go the hyphenate road, like Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson did?

"I hope Matthew is as good to him as he deserves. He shouldn't be alone now," Kurt sighs into Blaine's chest, snuggled up in his arms.

"You're doing your all to find him," Blaine soothes.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt has talked with both coaches before he's even arrived at his office.

"I'm sorry, kiddo, but he's been impossible to track down. I wanted him to come to motivate the guys and tell about his stints in NFL, but it seems as if he's avoiding McKinley at all costs," Coach Beiste says apologetically.

They chat for a while, Beiste complementing him on the legendary kicker skills they still talk about in school. She's implemented yoga as part of the training, and Kurt recommends some instructional DVDs she can use.

"There are few students I bother to pay any attention to after they've graduated, and you are one of the exceptions, Porcelain," Coach Sue says bluntly when Kurt calls her. "If you're not a student here anymore, I have more than enough business to take care of with current brats loitering the hallways with their hormonally repressed brain activities."

She'd called him back not even ten minutes later.

"I do keep every single phone number I ever dial, just in case I need them again," she begins the conversation, and Kurt briefly wonders if Rachel and Sue have been members of the same paranoia club. "I had to call his dad for the meetings you had when you did and didn't transfer to Dalton."

So Kurt now holds the number to Paul Karofsky.

He'd want to call him immediately, but something held him back. What if Paul bore any resentment to Kurt for Dave's suicide attempt? What if Paul didn't accept his son anymore? Anything could have happened during the last few years. What if Paul didn't remember Kurt, and wouldn't tell him anything? What if Paul did remember Kurt, and wouldn't tell him anything?

By lunch, Kurt's been driving himself slowly crazy with several scenarios to how a phone conversation to the father of the brand new National Gay could play out. He hasn't been able to do one serious moment of effort for work, and he's talked himself out of calling Blaine at least a dozen times. He's not that kind of man. He's not somebody who needs his husband whenever something tricky happens. He can stand on his own two feet for a couple of hours without crumbling, he is a hard working, driven, creative and bold designer. Surely a phone call shouldn't intimidate him enough to send him flying back to his husband's unquestionably open arms.

_Has anything happened?_ the text from Blaine sounds a moment later.

And that is probably the connection they have that Finn has tried to explain really freaks him out at moments, when they quite randomly, unpredictably and unexplainably just _knows_ that the other needs him.

So Kurt calls Blaine, without feeling guilty about it, because hey, the love of his life asked, and isn't it part of his husbandly duties to answer right away?

"You could wait to call him until you're back home?" Blaine suggests, and Kurt hears the unspoken _so you don't have to do it alone_.

"When will you be home?" Kurt sighs, letting the relief wash over him, sensing how much easier it is to breathe properly.

"I'm headed for my tap dance-lesson, so I should be home within a couple of hours," Blaine explains, and Kurt can hear the grin in his voice. That big child of his has been dying to learn how to tap dance for years, and it was more or less _the_ triggering factor for accepting the role.

"I'll try to get out of here early."

"_I love you_," Blaine exhales vehemently, as if it can erase Kurt's guilt for not being there for Dave.

"I love you too," Kurt whispers back, because he does, he does, he does, he doesn't know where he'd be without Blaine, and he refuses to think about that scenario at all, because he _has_ Blaine, and that's _all_ that matters, and oh God, he hopes Matthew is a rock for Dave right now.

The rest of the work day is the most useless day Kurt's ever spent in this office, and that's saying a lot. The day after Blaine proposed, Kurt had been walking on cloud number nine, if not ten, all day, grinning like a mad man, and showing off his ring to everybody. But at least he'd been able to do _some_ designing eventually, even though it had been drafts to their own wedding outfits.

He thinks back to the couple of last times he saw Dave. The disastrous Valentine's Day when he showed up in a gorilla costume, declaring his love for Kurt… The moment had been both awkward and embarrassing to the both of them, and they had been out of touch for a while for those reasons. Rather, Kurt had avoided his phone calls, and Dave hadn't actively sought him out again.

Dave's suicide attempt had changed it all, though. They had reconnected, and Kurt had stuck to him as a friend should. Both Blaine and he had done all they could to help him through his senior year. They met up for coffee so he could vent, they always answered his phone calls, they had dinners with him and his parents hoping to help him explain things, they comforted him when his parents got divorced because of him, they went to Scandals together to keep an eye on him. Even Sebastian came there once or twice, and helped Dave show off on the dance floor.

The final leg of Kurt and Dave's senior years had been busy and rough, and they didn't have as much time to meet up, but they still kept in contact, and Kurt and Blaine was _always_ there for him when he needed someone.

Their friendship developed to something more than a gay mentorship, even though real life sometimes came in their way. Dave sent him a text to congratulate on the Nationals-victory, and they exchanged some more texts that week. After graduation, they'd planned to meet up for coffee, but sands ran out on them with summer jobs, Blaine, biding farewell to respective friends, packing, planning and moving. So they had updated each other with quick Facebook chats and random texting where it could take the other a day or two to respond. Kurt was going to FIT in New York, and tried to spend so much time with Blaine that summer it could last them through his senior year.

Dave had spammed Kurt with smileys when he told him he'd been offered and had accepted a football scholarship in Massachusetts. Kurt had replied excitedly, brimming with joy for Dave going to such a perfect state. He had answered with confusion, and Kurt had scolded him for severely lacking knowledge about both gay icons and history. And then, in a new text, he'd explained how Massachusetts was the first state to legalize same-sex marriage. Dave had answered with a "less-than-three", and Kurt had snorted at the untypical response from the football player, but at second thought sent the same emoticon back to him. The entire exchange happened while he was curled up against Blaine, and they had smiled fondly at each other.

"You know, New York would let us too," he'd said casually, running his thumb along Kurt's left ring finger.

Kurt still remembers how his breath had hitched, his heart had stopped for a moment, and he rambled inwardly about how young they were, Blaine not even out of high school, and this was too soon, but to no avail for is heart. Blaine didn't bring out a ring that day, but Kurt still knew he'd have said yes instantly. As he did when Blaine gave him the promise ring six months earlier. That proposal-tease.

He wonders if Matthew or David proposed. He hopes David has experienced some of the romance and courting he never got to have in high school. He hopes he's truly comfortable in his skin. He wonders how long they've been together and how they met. God, how bad of a friend has Kurt really been, when he didn't even know Dave had a boyfriend, and now a fiancé?

They'd tried to stay in touch through texts. Both were excited about their new homes, Dave in Boston and Kurt in New York. They had sent enthusiastic texts about what they saw and did, even some pictures of Dave's first football uniform and Kurt's first design on a mannequin. They had also talked about visiting the other; they only lived four hours apart, for goodness sake. But they never managed to find a weekend both could. With his busy schedule, Kurt would always give Blaine priority to his spare time, and Dave understood.

Eventually the texts trickled off, months between each one, and they became more of the polite _long time, no see, how's life treating you?_-kind of texts or _happy new year, 2015 will be the year I find time to buy you a coffee_-texts. And eventually too much life happened, and their contact disappeared completely.

Thanks to Blaine, Kurt knew Dave had been picked up by New England Patriots. He wasn't on their primary line up, but got to play a game now and then.

Their texting had dissolved to nothing, but Blaine had reported back to Kurt whenever he heard something about their friend in the sport's news. It was only a couple of months ago Blaine could inform him that a talent scout had picked up Dave, and he'd signed a contract with Miami Dolphins.

Kurt sighs and checks his phone. It's still early, but he's getting out of here. He'll probably be home before Blaine, but maybe he can occupy his mind making dinner. Maybe a home made pizza. He could need some dough to work with to get out some of his frustration and nerves.

* * *

"Oh honey," Blaine says sadly as soon as he opens the door. "Do I smell pepperoni? Are you really that troubled by this phone call?"

His husband _never_ makes pizza without a good reason and especially not with greasy toppings.

Blaine quickly removes shoes and jacket, and hurries over to hug Kurt standing by their kitchen island. He locks his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his nose behind his ear.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," Kurt mumbles, leaning back to be even closer to him.

"Why don't you call him now, and I'll guard the timer," Blaine offers, kissing the back of his head. He inhales, replacing the scent of pepperoni in his nostrils with Kurt's shampoo and just… the essence of _Kurt_. He'll do anything to support his husband, but what Kurt needs now is a gentle, but firm shove to leap into action instead of worrying himself blue over every possible what-if.

Kurt turns around in Blaine's arms, giving him one of his characteristic half-smiles, with a tilted head and bright eyes. He folds his own arms around Blaine's neck.

"I really, really hope he's OK," he murmurs into Blaine's neck.

Blaine slides a hand into Kurt's front pocket to fish out his phone.

"Call his dad and find out," Blaine insists, pushing Kurt lovingly away from him.

Kurt's hands shake as he scrolls through his contacts to find the number Coach Sylvester had given him. He sits down on a stool by the kitchen island, takes a deep breath, and hits dial. Blaine is leaning against the island, and takes Kurt's free hand. He intertwines their fingers, gives him an encouraging tug, and smiles at Kurt. It's one of those smiles that make Kurt melt completely, when Blaine looks at him as if he's the best thing in the entire world and Kurt can create miracles.

"Mr. Karofsky? I don't know if you remember me, but umm… I'm Kurt Hummel, I…"

Blaine can't hear what's being said on the other end of the conversation, but he's pretty fluent in Kurt. Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine's hand for a moment, before letting go, and places the hand in front of his mouth. As he does when he's about to cry, but doesn't want anyone to see. He bites down on the knuckles of his index fingers, and nods as if the man on the other end can actually see him. His eyes sparkle, and he sits straighter and prouder than he did before he made the phone call.

"Yeah, I saw," he exhales, moving his hand away from his face, and Blaine is quick to grab it, offering the little support he can give. "We both saw it on TV, my husband and I."

Kurt laughs, and his moist eyes meet Blaine's.

"Of course I married Blaine," he scoffs playfully. Blaine can't help but beam, rolling on his feet, and throwing a kiss at Kurt. Kurt just rolls his eyes, but is grinning when he answers Paul's questions.

"Ten months, three weeks, two days and five hours. Give or take," Kurt shrugs, and Blaine can actually hear Paul Karofsky's laughter through the receiver.

He leans in to give his beaming husband a noiseless peck, before setting the table and monitoring the kitchen timer.

* * *

"You wolf your food like Finn does," Blaine scolds playfully, watching Kurt with amusement.

"I have Dave's phone number," Kurt grins, as if that's every explanation he needs to eat like a cave man. Which, honestly, it is.

"You'll put him on speakers, right?" Blaine asks eagerly. Dave may have been Kurt's friend first and foremost, but Blaine has always had a soft spot for the boy. At least he did after he managed to forgive him for how he treated Kurt in high school. He'd tried to meet him with an open mind when he visited McKinley the first time, but it was evident Dave wouldn't be coming out anytime soon. And that was all well and good for Blaine, he doesn't believe in outing or forcing people out. But to bully someone just because they're braver than you are, and to force yourself on them because you're scared and confused and under pressure, that takes a kind of acceptance Blaine couldn't find in himself. Top it with a death threat and it took time for Blaine to be as tolerant with the boy as Kurt always was. Blaine supported Kurt's wish and decision to transfer back to McKinley wholeheartedly, but initially he didn't trust Dave.

When Dave refused to dance with Kurt after the coronation at his Junior prom, Blaine couldn't care less about Karofsky. It was obvious he didn't have anything to do with the rigged voting, and it was even more obvious that Kurt needed him, maybe more than he'd ever needed him before.

Then came Valentine's Day the next year, and although Blaine hadn't been thrilled by Dave's declarations, his otherwise raging green monster of jealousy had been subdued by the aftermaths and disappointment by the Warblers' slushie incident.

But then suddenly nothing really mattered anymore, because Dave was in hospital under suicide watch, and he could need all the love, understanding and support they could muster for him. It had neutralized their shared past and history, and Kurt and he had done everything in their power to help Dave through high school. They met up for coffee, Blaine would sometimes join them. Dave could call both of them whenever he wanted, an offer he eventually learned to accept and use. Blaine had spent many a nightly hour talking with a sobbing Dave, who was hurting with how he'd treated Kurt, hurting with his fears of being outed again, hurting with his fears of being lonely for the rest of his life. He had transferred, once again, but worked really hard to be able to graduate in time. With a glowing recommendation from Coach Beiste and summer football camp, he even managed to land a scholarship. His future was for once bright.

Blaine had kept an eye on his development as a football player, and unless they met the Buckeyes, he'd always root for whatever team Dave was playing for.

Kurt and Blaine quickly clear the table, load the dish washer, put the rest of the pizza in the freezer for a quick dinner some stressed day in the future, and after washing their greasy hands Kurt takes out his phone again and dials.

"This is Matthew speaking," a firm voice answers.

"I'm… I'm Kurt Hummel, a friend of…" Kurt doesn't get to finish his sentence.

"Kurt!" Matthew exhales with reverence. "One moment, I'm putting you on speaker."

Blaine takes advantage of the short break to pull Kurt between his legs on the couch. Kurt leans back against his chest, and his phone is resting on the back of the couch so both of them can talk into it.

They listen to the background noise wherever Matthew and David are. A radio that seems to be muted right afterwards, the sound of a chair being dragged on the floor, muffled voices.

"Kurt?" a surprised voice sounds over the speaker, and it's a voice Kurt never will be able to forget, although for all the right reasons now.

"Hey Dave," he says softly, and Blaine tightens his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Hi David," he grins, and he thinks he can hear a choked gasp.

"Kurt _and_ Blaine?" Dave asks, and Kurt hums an affirmative.

"Oh my God, guys, you have to meet Matt! Hey Muffin, you gotta introduce yourself," he yells giddily, and Kurt has to suppress a snort, because he never thought he'd ever hear David Karofsky call someone Muffin in a loving manner.

"Kurt and Blaine," the voice who answered the phone call beams. "It's an honour finally talking to you. Dave's told me all about you. I'm Matt Larson, Dave's fiancé."

Kurt briefly turns around to Blaine, asking wordlessly if he thinks Dave's really told Matt _everything_. Blaine shrugs. It's not as if this phone conversation will be that deep risking them revealing anything anyway, he guesses.

"We're glad to be introduced to you, Matt. You better make Dave happy, or we'll have to come down to Florida and have a firm talk with you," Kurt teases.

"I'd hope it would take less to see you guys again," Dave laughs.

"How are you, Dave?" Kurt asks softly.

"I guess it's no coincidence you're calling now?" he chuckles.

"I'm so sorry we haven't been in touch lately…"

"Hey, it takes two to nurture a friendship," Dave dismisses them. "I'm thrilled you called, actually. I wanted to talk with you before I came out on TV, but decided I didn't want to be the kind of needy friend that after a long time of silence finally calls when I want something."

"Oh Dave," Blaine sighs softly. "Now would have been the perfect time to call us. We should never have lost touch with you."

"Well, at least you're talking now," Matt interjects to interrupt the guilt game, and they all laugh.

"How are you?" Kurt asks again.

"I'm good. I'm really good. It feels liberating. I hear it's a war zone out there. My manager is dealing with every phone call, interview request and internet craze for now. She's responsible for the media strategy, and I'm taking a couple of days away from the public eye and online sphere to just be me with Matt and practice with the Dolphins."

"I'm glad you're feeling good about this," Kurt murmurs, and Blaine expresses his agreement.

"How are your team mates responding to this?" Blaine asks, as that has been worrying him the most.

"Fine. Fine, so far," Dave shrugs. "Nothing I didn't expect. Most of them haven't said anything. Some of them are shying away from me in the locker room. And some of them want to meet Matt the same way we've met their girlfriends."

"So is Matt going to be a football widower with his own fashion blog and TV appearances?"

"Yeah, Matt is a pure trophy hubby, eye candy and all," Dave snorts.

"You calling me ugly?" they can hear Matt ask him in a teasing manner.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did," Dave says, and then something that sounds like a wet, smacking kiss.

When they end the phone conversation, they've agreed to meet up in two weeks. The Dolphins are facing the New York Jets, the first game after Dave came out. Dave promised to bring Matt.

* * *

The next fourteen days, Kurt and Blaine text Dave excessively. Dave's made a deal with his coach, so Matt and he'll spend an extra day in New York to catch up with them, while the rest of the team will head back home as soon as the game is done.

Kurt's been avoiding the internet and television as much as possible, as he has no desire to stumble across fundamental ministers or conservative sport commentators condemning Dave. Blaine doesn't deny it's happening, but he can also tell Kurt about massive support for Dave, also outside of the LGBT movement.

For the first time in more than five years, Kurt and Blaine are getting ready to join a football game. They've bought scarves and hoodies to show which team they're cheering on – the Dolphins, of course.

Kurt is awfully nervous on Dave's behalf, while Blaine seems calmer. Maybe the support he's seen online in favour of Dave is comforting him, maybe he's just more positive and optimistic about people than Kurt is.

When David Karofsky is announced entering the field as a replacement for some guy taking a nasty hit to the head, a wide section of audience on the risers cheer for him. They are waving rainbow coloured balloons, pompoms, banners and flags. Banners with "David is our hero", "David will always beat Goliath" (which is actually all kinds of funny, because one of the ministers who's been most critical to Dave, is in fact Rupert Goliath), "Gays can win Super Bowl", and "Let us be complete, let us compete".

Kurt and Blaine watch the tiny figure of Dave running backwards onto the field, waving at the audience.

Sure, some express their need to boo, but they are drowned out by the cheers and songs for Dave.

Blaine grabs Kurt's face, kissing him eagerly and deeply.

"This, this is us standing in the middle of important history," Blaine awes, and kisses him once more, tight lipped and firmly.

In a perfect world, the Dolphins would have won the game. They didn't. But it still feels like they've landed a major victory anyway.

Kurt and Blaine can't stop grinning, and are holding each other in a tight embrace in the middle of the risers while people are disappearing after the game. New York will always be far better than Ohio, but it still isn't a gay paradise. But today, it feels as if any expression of love is allowed.

They made plans with Dave and Matt to meet up for dinner after the match, so Kurt and Blaine stroll slowly towards the restaurant. Dave will still need some time to get out of his uniform and shower, so there's no rush. It's a nice evening, and wordlessly they agree to prolong their walk in a nearby park while waiting for the other couple.

"It felt monumental," Kurt eventually says, disrupting the comfortable silence they've been walking in. "To see the support he got, to be a part of it. I don't believe everything's right and well now. But it's still progress."

Blaine lets go of his hand to wrap his arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt mirrors the position, and they walk close in the park.

"I don't think I've realized how important this is yet, what a big difference Dave can be making," Blaine admits.

"I can't believe how far he's come. And I'm scared thinking about what could have happened if he had been outed earlier, if he didn't get to transfer that second time, if he succeeded when he tried to…"

"Kurt, there's no point in whatifing. He's here now, an admired and successful player in NFL, out and proud."

"Matt better be good to him," Kurt mutters. "He shouldn't be doing this alone."

"Come on," Blaine takes his head. "Let's not keep them waiting for us, they should be here soon."

They turn to walk back to the restaurant, and as they approach the entrance they spot Dave and another man walking hand in hand towards them. Wholehearted greetings and hugs are exchanged between the four young men before they walk inside. Matt turns out to be a tall, well built, handsome ginger. He reminds Kurt of Michael Hall from _Dexter_, but with brighter hair styled in a Kurt-approved faux hawk. Matt is a carpenter, which explains his calloused hands that Kurt immediately noticed when they shook hands.

They fall into easy conversation immediately, only interrupted to order their drinks and food. They have plenty to catch up on, and both Dave and Matt admire the identical wedding rings on Kurt and Blaine's fingers.

"I wish I could have shared the big day with you. I wish I didn't get so absorbed in everything around me, and left my truest friends behind. I'm so, so sorry," Dave says sadly, and Blaine worries the football player may start to cry.

"Hey," Kurt coos, reaching across the table to take his hand. "It's OK. We all sucked at being friends for a while, but we'll make up for it now. Now tell us how you met Matt."

He lets go of Dave's hand, and the Dolphin shares a teenager-in-love-look with his dolphin.

"It's such a cliché," Matt groans.

"It was back in Boston," Dave begins. "Stuart, a friend of mine on the team, didn't have a driver's license, so I'd help him out when I could. He was divorced, but every Wednesday he'd go to cheer on Carla, his seven year old daughter in mini league. So I'd drive him, and we'd support the team, give them some professional advice, let them admire us, and all that," Dave laughs, shaking his head in bashful amusement.

"I thought he was so hot the first time I saw him," Matt almost drools. "And I thought it was such a pity that when I finally saw someone I liked, he was already taken."

"I noticed Matt already during the first game," Dave grins, shaking his head in amusement. "And I assumed he had some wonderful wife back home. He was always there alone, leaving with a tiny girl from the team."

"It's my niece Melinda," Matt explains. "Her dad is in jail and her mom is sometimes working double shifts," he shrugs. He's not telling the story to gain any sympathy, he's just telling it as it is, matter-of-factly.

"We'd talk and get to know each other in a friendly manner, like parents and family on the sideline tend to do, but both though the other was unavailable."

"Then came Christmas," Matt beams, and it's obvious something happened then.

"The coach wanted to host a Christmas party for the kids, and for some reason Stuart volunteered me as the Santa. He came to the party with his new girlfriend Susan," Dave tells them, looking pointedly at Matt.

"Which gave me hope my wishing list might come true anyway," Matt grins.

"Carla and Melinda had become BFFs during the season, and wanted me to meet Melinda's mom for the first time. Who turned out to be Matt's sister, not wife."

"We got talking some more…"

"There was some mistletoe…"

"And here we are," Matt smiles proudly at Dave, and kisses his hand. The way Dave blushes is indisputably adorable.

They share more stories about what's happened the last couple of years, more apologizes are exchanged from both sides of the table, they laugh, they shed tears, they laugh some more, they learn that Matt in fact knows every single detail of Dave's past at McKinley – and he thanks them profoundly for being there for Dave despite of everything.

"I couldn't not be honest with the man I love," Dave offers as an explanation at Kurt's questioning look.

They meet up the next day for lunch, which turns into a dinner as well.

"As a carpenter I meet a lot of prejudices," Matt tells them solemnly. "Some customers don't think I can work with tools or be responsible of big projects. They seem to think that I'd be better suited for tiny projects with a lot of detailed carvings and patterns, because I'm gay. I love showing them how wrong they are, and succeed with major projects in charge on the construction sites," he grins wickedly. "I can't understand everything Dave's going through now. But I think I understand enough," he says, taking Dave's hand.

And that's all he needs to say for Kurt to know that he truly deserves Dave.

"So when is the wedding?"

Later that evening, the dolphin couple has to head for the airport to go back to Miami. While they're there, Kurt and Blaine book tickets so they can come visit them for a weekend next month.

* * *

They make sure to talk on the phone at least once a week, and text in between. Everything isn't all sunshine for Dave and Matt.

"Why do they even care who I'm marrying or who does what in bed? Why does it matter to them, when I still deliver on the field?" Dave sighs one evening, sick and tired of the latest sports news doing an analysis of Karofsky's achievements before and after he came out, trying to prove he's a worse player now. Which isn't fair at all, because he's still new at the Dolphins, still adjusting to their ways and strategies.

A tiny voice in the back of Kurt's head worries late at night if Dave is strong enough to deal with all of this, if he can take the pressure, or if he'll despair and try to take his life again. Even though he doesn't voice his concern, he can't hide it completely away from Blaine, and those nights he fall asleep in his husband's arms after texting Dave several reminders they're here for him.

"Our linebacker left the team yesterday," Dave tells tem another night.

Blaine had already picked up on it on the sports news, and the explanation had been moving back to his family in Texas.

The truth turns out to be he was kicked off of the team for homophobic behaviour, and thus breaching the new contracts they all had signed before the season started, when it was clear Dave would be playing for their team.

"The coach? He's the best!" Dave sobs on the phone, and Kurt can hear Matt comforting him in the background.

The weekend Kurt and Blaine spend in Miami is lazy, relaxing and desperately needed for their drained batteries. Blaine's premiere for the new musical is coming up, and Kurt is stressed out with finishing his contributions for the next fashion show. A weekend away from deadlines, rehearsals, sleepless nights and poor eating habits is exactly what they need.

Dave has no games that weekend, which they made sure of before booking the tickets.

Kurt and Blaine spend the weekend with lazy morning sex in the hotel, brunch with Dave and Matt at some sidewalk café, a visit to the beach, dinner in their friends' apartment, a guided tour in the Sun Life stadium which excites Blaine more than Kurt, but Kurt is being a good friend and showing enthusiasm for Dave's home arena. They spend some time discussing the upcoming wedding, and Dave asks Kurt to be his best man, 'cause he wouldn't want it any other way. Dave convinces them all to see the Vizcaya Museum & Gardens, and Kurt is so glad they did, it's so worth the time. They go shopping in the Design District. They go clubbing in Little Havana, and both Blaine and Matt turn out to be excellent salsa dancers, or at least fairly good at improvising proper hip movements and mastering some enticing bodily rhythms, prodding Kurt and Blaine to steamy night time sex back in the hotel, and maybe Dave "gets some" too, but they're not thinking about that.

Dave and Matt spend a weekend in New York purely as tourists. They do all the classical sights, and the three Ohioans awes over how far they've managed to come, how different it all is from their first home, and how can the same god damn country offer so fundamentally different life opportunities?

The wedding is intimate and private, and they manage to mostly keep it out of the media's prodding eyes. A few paparazzi shots showed up in the glossy gossip magazines the week after, but what can you do? Paul is ecstatic to see Kurt and Blaine again, and hugs both of them tenderly. Both Matt and Dave remember to say "I do", and the reception has a touch of Kurt to it, but it's first and foremost a Karofsky-wedding. Because Matt chose to take Dave's name.

Dave soon finds himself as a poster guy for gay athletes across the States, and accepts some well chosen interviews and TV-appearances. He even brings Matt to _the Gay Games_ in Chicago, to support and encourage the participants.

Matt turns out to be the rock and the support Kurt had wanted for Dave. The crew behind the Miami Dolphins is also a good safety net for Dave. They take care of the media and PR, get Dave an advisor, and do their best to secure his privacy and private life, shield it from the masses.

Within a year of Dave's first interview, another NFL-player comes out and two NBA-players announce their engagement.

Three years later the Miami Dolphins wins the Super Bowl.

That's also Dave's last season on the field as a professional football player. He's taking a year or two off to take care of the child Matt and he's expecting. Santana offered to be their surrogate, for old times' sake. Blaine and Kurt have been asked to be Godfathers, a title that is making Blaine all giddy and ecstatic. He can't stop nagging about growing a moustache and adopting a cat, until Kurt whacks him in the back of his head with his slipper.

On the anniversary of Dave's suicide attempt, Cassandra Karofsky is born.


End file.
